


Estamos juntos en esto

by Lonelygirl03



Category: Crismes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygirl03/pseuds/Lonelygirl03
Summary: Tu amor me hace más fuerte.... y te seguiré donde quiera que vayas...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We're In This Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361292) by [Lonelygirl03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygirl03/pseuds/Lonelygirl03). 



- _ **James, después de todo este triunfo del equipo, ¿puedes asegurar tu permanencia en el Real Madrid**_?.

- _ **Uhh ... No puedo asegurarte eso, las cosas no van como yo quisiera",**_ dijo el chico de veinticinco años-pero he tenido ofertas y tengo estos siete días para pensar bien todo”.  
 ** _"¿Eso significa que no te sientes cómodo en Madrid_**?" - preguntó el periodista con insistencia. James se movió incómodo antes de responder. No sabía explicar los sentimientos encontrados que sentía cuando no podía jugar en el club de su vida.   
_**-Quiero quedarme, pero debes pensar en todo, no puedo asegurarte lo que va a pasar, porque quiero jugar más**_.- El ex jugador de Porto y Mónaco agregó finalmente- **Quiero jugar más, soy feliz aquí, soy feliz con todos los que me rodean, me gusta la ciudad. Pero si no estoy jugando, debo pensar en todo y buscar salidas**.”

Cristiano sólo pudo ver la pequeña televisión que transmitió la conferencia de prensa en el camerino, sin expresión. Sergio resopló molesto al salir de la habitación. Marcelo trató de calmarlo un poco pero fue tarde. Sin embargo, le importó poco la actitud de Sergio. El sólo pensar que puede perder a una de las personas más importantes en su vida simplemente porque no lo valoran lo suficiente, como jugador. Como una superestrella que es….  
-Cris, habla con él- Marcelo decía mientras le daba unas palmaditas en su espalda, en señal de apoyo.  
-Yo lo entiendo, ¿sabes?- cristiano se encogió de hombros-pero no quiero dejarlo ir porque se lo que vale como jugador Marcelo… de lo que puede triunfar aqui, pero lo más importante…. es porque no quiero perderlo-Cristiano soltó en lágrimas al decir lo último- El es mi vida, después de junior y mi madre por supuesto...me costó tanto encontrarlo…. no quiero perderlo… no así…   
-Lo se hermano…- suspiró Marcelo- pero es complicado…. entiéndelo a el también.  
-Marcelo, el no se puede ir, no me puede dejar solo…. me voy a sentir tan vacío si el se va….- Cristiano solito lágrimas de frustración, de solo pensar en la idea de que James se fuera.   
-Mira- contestó Marcelo al fin- Ahora que nos vamos a Madrid, siéntate Junto a el en el avión, trata de confrontarlo, ayúdalo, habla con el…. si te sientas al lado de el, nadie se atreverá a decirle nada, eso es lo que necesita James en este momento, Sergio no está muy feliz y ya sabes cómo es esto….

Cristiano asintió afirmativamente, Marcelo tenía razón, el sabía que si estaba de lado de su bebé, James no tendría problema con el resto del equipo. Cuando lo vio llegar al vestuario solo pudo atraparlo en sus brazos, sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo junto al suyo.  
-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, lo sabes ¿verdad?  
-Gracias Cris- Dijo James en un suspiro- Te juro que yo traté, pero no puedo soportar esta situación….. yo...solo puedo decir que lo siento….  
-Shhhh- Cristiano lo silencio posando su dedo índice en su boca- No digas nada ahora, hablaremos de esto en otro momento… solo quiero que sepas que estamos juntos en esto. ¿De acuerdo?.  
-ok…  
Cristiano tomo su mano- Juntos.  
-Por siempre- afirmó James con una sonrisa en su rostro.

  
Ya en Madrid. James recibió una buena respuesta del club inglés, Chelsea FC. Cristiano aún inseguro del futuro que esperaría a su bebe, decide preparar una noche especial. Estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a James que no sólo valía la pena para él en el equipo, sino también cuánto valía la pena para su corazón.

  
James llegó al lugar donde le había citado Cristiano a eso de las ocho de la noche. Cris había hablado con su madre para que cuidara de los pequeños mientras no estaban en casa. tomando su mano lo acercó hacia el y le plantó un beso en los labios, profundo, con sentimiento. tratando de hablar con el lo que sus palabras no lograban decir.  
-Te extrañe,mi amore …. no sabes cuánto- dijo Cristiano con una sonrisa entre el beso. James solo respondió con una carcajada.  
-Pero si nos habíamos acabado de ver tres horas atrás, amor…  
-Y te voy a seguir extrañado más- reafirmó Cris, mientras besaba de nuevo sus labios, despacio- Cuando te vayas para tu posible nuevo club…

En ese momento James lo entendió todo y suspiro. Tratando de buscar la manera de explicarse lo mejor posible.  
-¿Cómo te enteraste de que tenía ya una nueva oferta?.  
-Bueno mi amore…., no es tan complicado si compartimos el mismo agente.- dijo cristiano mientras acariciaba el rostro de James con delicadeza, como si fuera una porcelana a punto de romperse-¿Porque no lo intentas?.  
-¿En la propuesta del Chelsea?, lo he considerado, pero aún no he tomado la…..  
-No mi amor, decía que ¿porque no lo intentas una vez más en el Real Madrid.?- suspiró el portugués- James, tú tienes tanto talento para mostrar… más de lo que ni tú mismo te imaginas bebe… puedes hacerlo aquí, puedes triunfar aquí si tú mismo te lo propones…. lo haz demostrado infinidades de veces  
-Cris, es que definitivamente, Zidane no confía en mí, yo no puedo seguir así….  
-Yo se bebe, créeme que lo se, te entiendo perfectamente- Cristiano suspiro con frustración mientras acariciaba la nariz del colombiano- Pero aún yo creo en ti, yo creo en tu talento, yo sé que puede hacerlo bebe…. y así me toque hablar con las personas que sean, voy a convencerles que te den la oportunidad, porque tú lo vales, tu lo vales mi amor…  
-No lo se…  
-Hazlo por ti, por mi, por Salome- los dos soltaron una carcajada- porque se que tú aún sigues amando este club…. solo, inténtalo una vez más. ¿Si?.

James suspiro antes de acercarse al portugués y darle de nuevo un beso.  
-Está bien cris, pero no llores tanto- James río con la intención de relajar el ambiente pero no funcionó.- Cris…  
-No me pidas eso, tu sabes que si te vas, mi vida no volverá a ser la misma….  
-No digas eso cris, eres el mejor del mundo ¿recuerdas?.- dijo James tomando las manos del portugués con cariño, mientras besaba el dorso de ellas. Cristiano suspiro para terminar dándole un abrazo al colombiano. Como si fuera la ultima vez.   
-Podré seguir siendo el mejor del mundo, pero jamás volveré a ser la misma persona que tú me ayudaste a construir- dijo el portugués mientras se apartaba un poco del abrazo, mirando el colombiano fijamente a sus ojos- porque este cris que nació el día que llegaste a Madrid , se irá contigo si decides abandonar el club.  
-Deja de pensar en eso ahora- James suspiro- regresemos a casa, mañana será otro día, tendré una cita con Mendes y sabrás mi respuesta. ¿De acuerdo?.  
-De acuerdo….

A la mañana siguiente, cristiano se levantó, sintiendo su cama infinitamente fría y vacía, de solo recordar la noche anterior en ella con James se le revolvía miles de sentimientos por dentro. Esa noche quedara guardada en su corazón el resto de su vida. Y como si le hubiera invocado con la mente, el joven de veinticinco años apareció, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sujetaba una bandeja de desayuno en sus manos.  
-Buenos días campeón.  
-¿James? ¿No tenías una cita con Mendes hoy?

James se acercó mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de Cristiano, y terminaba acariciando su cabello.  
-Le he citado más temprano, aquí, en la casa. - dijo con una sonrisa-No tenía muchas ganas de salir en la mañana, ya sabes. Salomé está dormida con Junior así que no tenía mucho problema por venir.  
-¿Y ya decidieron que hacer con tu futuro?- preguntó un ansioso cristiano tomando la mano de James. El colombiano solo rió ante la expresión de su novio. Cris realmente parecía un niño esperando una buena noticia de su persona favorita.   
-he hablado con el- James sonrío mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en sus labios- y he pensado que va estar muy difícil que te deshagas tu de mi ¿eh?.  
-¿De verdad?- preguntó un cristiano sin poder ocultar su felicidad ante la sugerencia de su chico.  
-De verdad- Comentó James sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a su chico y se recostaba junto a él en la cama que compartían juntos- No se lo que me prepare el futuro, pero ahora mismo pensaré en el ahora, y mi presente es el Real Madrid, contigo.- James acarició el cabello de Cristiano mientras le regalaba una sonrisa- _Estamos juntos en esto_ , ¿recuerdas?. Juntos.  
- _Por siempre_ -contesto un Cristiano plantandole un beso pasional a su chico. Como siempre lo soñó, junto a su chico de oro, junto a su 10 favorito.

Lo demás no importaba, no por ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> Está historia está inspirada en los hechos ocurridos en el mundial de clubes 2016 en Japón, donde James manifestó su deseo de cambiar de club si no obtenía más minutos. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia xD// English version in my profile


End file.
